Dende's Love
by Chero
Summary: *Chap 13 is UP!!!!!!*Dende begins to want a companion, a soul mate. What happens when a mysterious girl falls into his path?
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my own characters. (P.S. this will be the only disclaimer!!! I DON'T OWN IT, ALRIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!)  
  
A/N: Hope you like!  
  
"talk" ; 'thought' ; *telepathy* ; ~dream, flashback~ ; ----time passed----  
  
Dende's Love  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
Dende was standing on the lookout, just staring into space, trying to clear his mind. So far, it wasn't working out very well.  
  
He had watched as Gohan and Videl grew closer, and was jealous, which was a most unfamiliar emotion to him.  
  
'Man, why can't I have what they have? It seems as if everyone else has someone, except me. And Mr. Popo." he thought, balefully letting his gaze fall upon his assistant.  
  
He sighed, turned around, and decided to get ready for bed. It was getting late, the sun was almost done setting, and he was tired. Tired of thinking, tired of watching, tired of everything.  
  
He tried to stop feeling sorry for himself, for at least he was still alive, but he wanted love. He wanted what everyone else seemed to have.  
  
As he walked, his brain gave him all sorts of examples. 'I know everyone cares for me, but no one loves me in that way. As a companion, a mate.' he retorted, almost embarrassed that he was having an argument with himself.  
  
He lay down, and finally managed to fall asleep, albeit a light one. He was tossing and turning when it happened.  
  
From the lookout, you could hear when things came down from the atmosphere, and you could see EVERYTHING.  
  
A loud whistling sound woke him, and he ran to the edge, where he saw a flaming piece of- of something, he didn't know what, shoot through the sky to the ground.  
  
He felt his stomach drop, for whoever, or whatever was in there. He flew quickly down, down, down, until he had the, well, whatever he saw, in sight.  
  
Upon landing, he saw a bright, glowing circle. It contained a girl, a very pretty girl. She looked pretty human, in his opinion.  
  
The circle slowly faded, and he jumped forward to catch this pretty girl. He felt concern, and an underlying attraction to her, which baffled him.  
  
'Well, whatever I'm feeling, I better get her up to the landing fast. Oh, she's bleeding!' his thoughts were racing, in a jumble.  
  
He finally got to the lookout, and flew the rest of the way into his own quarters with her. He got a soft cloth, wet it with water, and began to clean the small cut on her forehead.  
  
She moaned, and tried to move her head away from the annoying thing that made her head burn. Her eyes shot open, and she sat up abruptly, looking around frantically.  
  
When she finally calmed down enough to take everything in, she noticed the handsome green boy at her side, a bloody cloth in his hand.  
  
She felt her forehead, and grimaced when she found her cut. She looked at the boy, and cocked her head to the side, propping herself up with an elbow.  
  
*Who, in the universe, are you? And where in the said universe, am I?* she asked.  
  
Dende was shocked, first when he saw this girl's eyes, and second, when she spoke telepathically.  
  
*You're on Earth,* he replied, *and my name would be Dende.*  
  
He paused, and asked, * Where have you come from? Who are you?*  
  
  
  
I'll leave it there!! Hope you enjoyed! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! And thanx Jesscheaux, for the unending support!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ ~~~~~ Click that thing, and write something!! PLZ!!!!! 


	2. Well, well, well.......

"talk" ; 'thought' ; *telepathy* ; ~dream, flashback~ ; ----time passed-----  
  
Dende's Love  
  
Chapter 2: Well, well, well.........  
  
The girl shook her head, trying to clear it. *My name is Linden. Hm, Earth. I'd heard of it, of course, who hadn't, but to think I'm here...... Wow!* she said as she looked around.  
  
Linden was beautiful. Not very tall, maybe 5'2" or 5'3", with fair, fair skin. Her hair went down to her bottom, thick, and such a mixture of golds, blondes, reds and browns, that in every light it glimmered a different shade. When she smiled, she had straight, white teeth, with fangs that were long enough to almost reach her bottom lip.  
  
Most striking of all were her eyes. They changed all the time! Yellows, greens, reds, pinks, blues, everything. More often than not, it matched her emotion. Green for serene or peaceful, red for anger, yellow for happy, ect, except there were always at least three colors.  
  
Dende was entranced with this. His mouth was slightly open, and his body was taut with shock at the beauty.  
  
Linden smiled, and it made her even more beautiful. He didn't notice he was staring until he saw her hand wave in front of his face, and he snapped out of it, a purplish blush staining his cheeks.  
  
*S-sorry, it's just that you're so pretty* he stammered, and blushed even more at what he had blurted out.  
  
Linden put a hand over her mouth and giggled, blushing a bit herself. *Well, you're a looker yourself,* she replied.  
  
They looked at eachother for a moment, before Linden felt more blood trickling down her face.  
  
*Damn!* she spat, at the fact that her face was getting streaked with her blood.  
  
She licked her fangs in frustration, and asked *Do you think I could have that cloth back? It helped get the blood cleaned. A mirror might be nice too, unless you'd like to have to clean me up*  
  
Dende couldn't think of anything he'd rather do, and the strange fluttering sensation in his stomach was not letting up. He looked down at the cloth in his hand, smiled, and began to clean her wound again, silently saying what was in his heart.  
  
Linden smiled too, and closed her eyes, before her face contorted as a sharp, biting pain went through her body.  
  
*AH!* she screamed in her mind, making Dende wince, not knowing what to do.  
  
*Damn you Doquenis!* she spat, bemidst the pain. *How could you?!*  
  
Her body relaxed, as did the expression on her face, almost. There was a burning hatred in her eyes that shocked him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked anxiously, using his speaking voice.  
  
Linden looked at him as if he'd stuck her finger in an electric socket, her eyes going wide, and her face pale.  
  
*How on Lousenthica did you do that?* she asked, still looking quite shocked.  
  
"Lousenthica? Is that your home planet? And it's called talking. Vocal cords vibrate to make sound.* he replied.  
  
She waved her hand, and said, *I know about vocal cords, I sing. But my people haven't spoken with words for.... at least 3 aeons!*  
  
He looked at her strangely. *You can sing, but not speak?*  
  
She sighed, opened her mouth, and the most beautiful, melodious tune came from her lips. There were no words, but there were emotions behind the sounds that effected him almost immediatly.  
  
She closed her mouth, and stopped singing, satisfied that he understood. *There was really no point in talking with your mouth, when you could communicate in your mind. And not everyone can sing, mind you, only a select few*  
  
Dende was sitting there, looking a trifle stunned, to say the least. *Well, humans can't talk like this. Most can't, anyhow.*  
  
Linden nodded, *I know, I have gone to school. So, I'm really on Earth? Hm. Doesn't seem like the pictures.*  
  
Dende laughed, and replied *No, most things don't.*  
  
"Hey! Dende!" he heard the familiar voice yell, and felt a pang of nervousness. 'What is he doing here at this hour?' he asked himself.  
  
*Well, right now, here? It's about 6 in the morning. You found me at dawn, I think. It was almost that time before I passed out.* Linden replied, able to hear his question.  
  
*Wha- I almost forgot you could hear me. He sure gets up early. Good grief.* Dende replied in an affectionate voice.  
  
"Back here!" Dende yelled back. "We're back here!"  
  
"We? Who's we?" Gohan asked back, as he made his way towards Dende.  
  
Gohan made it to the doorway, and gaped at the sight he saw. There was a beautiful girl, laying down on Dende's mat, blood trickling around a cut on her forehead, with Dende next to her, leaning towards her, holding her hand.  
  
"Wha- Who- Dende, is she, like, what, you're new girlfriend? Where did she come from? Name, anything, spill NOW!" Gohan gasped all of this out in one breath.  
  
Dende blushed, "No, not my girlfriend. She was hurt, and I found her, and now I'm taking care of her. Her name is Linden and she's from Lousenthica."  
  
Gohan knew when his friend liked someone, since he was so BAD at hiding his feelings, and smiled mischeviously. "So then, why are you holding hands, might I ask?"  
  
Dende and Linden looked down at their clasped hands, and immediatly let go, blushing even more now.  
  
Gohan chuckled, and said, "Well, the real reason I came here in the first place was to ask you about something."  
  
  
  
I think I'll leave it there. Sorry it's taken so long, I've had writer's block for AGES!!!! Anyhow, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!! \/ ~~ follow that thingy, and click!!!!! 


	3. Departure

Dende's Love  
  
Chapter 3: Departure  
  
"First off, Dende, why don't you just heal her?" Gohan asked.  
  
Dende blushed bright purple, and mumbled, "I, um, kind of forgot."  
  
Gohan snickered while his handsome green friend placed his hand over Linden's wound. They both glowed for a few seconds, and her cut was healed, and she felt better overall.  
  
Linden gazed up at the saiyan. *Who are you?* she asked him telepathically, giggling a bit when she saw him jump and look around.  
  
When his gaze found her's again, understanding dawned upon his face. He grinned, and replied, "I'm Gohan. Dende and I have been best friends since we were little tykes. He tells me everything, or he did-" he paused and sent a pointed look at Dende, who blushed again,"-until recently. Anyhow, as much fun as it is to embarrass him, I have a question he needs to answer."  
  
Gohan turned towards Dende, who was glaring half-heartedly at him, and grinned even wider. He jerked his head to the archway to get across the fact that he wanted to talk outside.  
  
Dende nodded, looked down at Linden tenderly, and brushed a few hairs from her forehead.  
  
*I'll be right back, I promise* he assured her, giving her a gentle smile that let his own fangs poke out.  
  
Linden nodded and smiled back, showing her fangs as he did and lay back down to try and think, also making sure to shield her thoughts from him. /Alright, he's handsome. As handsome as the guys back home used to be. And sweet as candy. I like his friend too. Gah! I can't do this, I have to fight Doquenis!/ she finished bitterly, now feeling quite sad. /I can't endanger anyone again./  
  
Outside, Gohan peered at his friend, noting the blush that was just now starting to fade. "So, you really like her, huh? She only just arrived. I felt her power signature, and wow! She has potential. But as for my question, it's Videl's and my 2 year anniversary. What should I get her?"  
  
Dende thought about it for a minute. "Why not get a charm bracelet? You can just add a charm every year with something that has special meaning."  
  
Gohan snapped his fingers, "You know, that is a super idea. Anyhow, now that I have that answered, what is this girl's name?"  
  
Dende replied, "Linden. She's from someplace called Lousenthica. She had this episode sometime before you came where she called out to someone named Doquenis. Evil person, I think. She wasn't too happy. I'll have to asked her."  
  
Gohan grinned at his friend's babbling. "You know, this is adorable. Dende's first crush. It's priceless, I should have a camera. Dende has a girlfriend!"  
  
"Wait a minute, she kind of has to like me back for that to be true. Yes, I like her. Yes, I think she's gorgeous. But I still need to get to know her. Now let me alone," Dende retorted.  
  
"Oh, trust me, she digs you. The way she looked at you!" Gohan replied, grinning even wider at his friend's purple cheeks. /That might become permanent if I keep this up./  
  
Dende growled and spun around, heading back towards Linden. *He can be such a jerk sometimes.* he thought to himself, not really caring if Linden heard him.  
  
*What did he do?* she asked as she saw him walk in blushing. She thought he looked adorable when he blushed.  
  
*I'd rather not say, if you don't mind,* he bit out, and immediatly regretted it when he saw the look of pain cross her face. It left as quickly as it came, but it still struck a chord in him.  
  
*I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap, he just can grate on a person's nerves...... and that's what he was trying to do too, so I got annoyed.* he apologized.  
  
Linden looked up at him and nodded, shrugging at the same time as if to say "It happens, don't worry.".  
  
*That used to happen with me and my best friend, Manela.* a tear streaked down her cheek. *I miss her so much. She was like my twin sister. We could finish each other's sentences, and said the same things at the same time. She was my other half.* By this time, silent sobs shook her body.  
  
Dende felt her pain, remembering when Gohan took so many chances when they were all battling on Old Namek. He remembered Guru, one person he looked up to above all others. He went down on his knees, and enveloped her in a hug, trying to be comforting.  
  
Linden jerked away, and wiped her tears. *I'm sorry. I'm usually not such a baby.*  
  
*It hurts. I know that, I've felt it before. Crying is allowed.* Dende replied softly.  
  
Linden gave a snort, and retorted *Crying is weak. That is what I have always been taught. Being happy is one thing. But crying doesn't help any situation. So, crying is frowned upon.*  
  
Dende's nose wrinkled in distaste, *Well, here, it's not. It's a form of release.*  
  
Linden shook her head *You wouldn't understand. This is how I grew up, and I can't change things now. Anyhow, I'm tired. Would it be alright if I slept some?* she asked quickly.  
  
Dende pulled back, feeling as if she had just brushed him off as she would a pesky fly. He nodded, turned, and walked away as fast as he could.  
  
He stood at the edge of the lookout, and just stared at nothing, trying to build up his mind-walls to keep her out, as she had done him some of the time. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Gohan, I thought you'd left," he said softly.  
  
"Well, no, I didn't. I spyed. You know me, I was curious. I saw the exchange, although I couldn't exactly hear you. You were blocking everyone else out. What happened?" Gohan asked gently.  
  
"Nothing. I just made some assumptions that I shouldn't have. It's not a problem. I'll let her rest here, and then she can leave." Dende answered with a voice devoid of feeling.  
  
/It's his first time, I guess. Poor guy, that had to hurt./ Gohan thought to himself.  
  
*Stay out of that Gohan. It's none of your concern.* came a biting reply in his mind. It was the mind-voice of that girl that hurt his best friend.  
  
*I've known him since we were little. It's my concern when someone hurts him. So, if you don't want me in this, don't hurt him,* he retorted in his own telepathic language.  
  
Gohan could hear the underlying pain in her thoughts of how she treated Dende. He sighed, shook his head. He gave Dende a small hug from behind, and flew back to his house.  
  
Linden was on her side, tears running down her cheeks. She really did like Dende, but she didn't want Doquenis to hurt him.  
  
She knew Doquenis wanted her for his mate. She shuddered at the thought of it. She wouldn't mate with him if he were the last being in the universe.  
  
*Doquenis, I swear on the graves of all of my people, I will have my revenge.* she sent this promise out to Doquenis, where ever he might be.  
  
*Oh really? And what will you do to me, little girl? I can do as I please. I destroyed our planet. What could YOU do to ME?* he sent back silkily into her mind.  
  
Linden screamed again as he sent a bolt of pain into her mind. Blood trickled out of her ears and nose and her body jerked.  
  
Dende flew into the room, closing his eyes, and concentrating on trying to make her convulsions stop. He pressed his hands to her head, and thought healing into her.  
  
Slowly, she stopped moving, except for gasps as she tried to catch her breath. Tears were mingling with blood as she wiped her face and neck.  
  
Dende backed away, unsure of what she wanted him to do. He had sufficiently stopped the bleeding, so he got another cloth and bowl of warm water and started to clean her off again.  
  
She was laying on her back, and when she felt something touch her cheek, she gasped and her eyes flew open. When she saw it was Dende cleaning her, although he had stopped when she had gotten frightened, she relaxed, closing her eyes and letting more tears make tracks on her cheeks, now splotchy from the blood.  
  
Dende resumed cleaning her off, slowly wiping away the streaks of reddish pink, trying to make the butterflies in his stomach stop their flight. He just tried to be comforting, without invading her space.  
  
Linden felt warm all over from the feeling of Dende's hands, wiping her pain and discomfort away.  
  
Dende looked down at her, and couldn't resist kissing each eyelid, reveling in the small sigh the gesture made her give.  
  
He traced his fingers along her now clean face, his eyes wide with wonder at how someone's skin could be that velvety.  
  
Linden was shocked out of the warm, comforting pleasure by a sinister chuckling in her mind. She pushed Dende away roughly, and said, *What do you want Doquenis?*  
  
*Oh nothing..... just checking out my competition. I can read anyone's mind, you know that, my sweet. And I can see him just as well as you. Fitting, for me to be able to read my future mate's mind better than any other.* he replied in his deep, crackling voice.  
  
*You're ego is too big. I wish your twin was still here. At least he wasn't scum. Loumil was a fine person. Why did you have to kill him? Might as well ask why you had to kill ALL of my people?* she spat back bitterly.  
  
*They were my people too. Pitiful creatures as they were, always bent on peace, so they were expedable-* he started.  
  
*EXPENDABLE!?! You are talking about my parents, and my little brother, and my best friend, and-and our wonderful rulers!* she screamed back.  
  
*Yes, and I wanted to tell you how sweet Manela was to take as she screamed in pain. It was truely rapturous, indeed,* he said in turn, reveling in the tortured feelings he felt emenating from her across the galaxy. He was perched on Pluto now, and biding his time.  
  
*YOU BASTAAAAAAAARD!* Linden screamed in her mind, sobbing wildly at the pain her forever friend must have felt, and the revulsion that such a creature that would do that to Manela wanted her for a mate.  
  
Dende listened helplessly, being partially blocked by Linden so that he couldn't speak to Doquenis. There was blood seeping out of her ears and nose again, so he bent and healed her again, trying to concentrate healing to go as far as her soul, if it could.  
  
*I WILL KILL YOU DOQUENIS! I SWEAR IT!* Linden spat, agony clawing through her heart.  
  
Dende felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks. He would do anything to help her, if he could.  
  
*I'll make sure I'll have some fun with that ugly new green thing that's taken a liking to you as well. Just wait. I'll even give you time with him! 3 years, Lousenthican time. No more than that though. I am an eager man, as your mother found out.* he said, his voice filled with mirth. *I will leave you now, but remember, 3 years. That is all I will allow you. I was the heir to the throne on our home planet, and I will be ruler on our new one. Never forget who is Prince, and who is commoner.*  
  
Linden's eyes flew open as she felt Doquenis totally leave her mind. *Oh my Lord, Lord, help me. Help me to fight the darkness. Please, oh please!* she repeated over and over, crying into her hands. Dende stood silently by, tears still staining his cheeks, not sure what to do.  
  
Linden looked up, and realized that Dende would be hurt even more if she stayed, if she showed that she cared as much as she did.  
  
*I must go now. I am grateful for all you have done for me. Good-bye, and may we meet again in peace,* Linden recited politely, trying to keep any warmth from coming into her voice.  
  
Dende felt as if he had been slapped, but nodded respectfully, and backed away. *May we meet again in peace* he responded morosely, turning his back as she left.  
  
  
  
I think I might very well leave it there! I hope you all liked. The reason this is so much longer than I usually do is because ff.net gave me more time *grumbles* to write. . Anyhow, PLZ PLZ PLZ review. I live on those things, really I do. They taste great! LoL. 


	4. Lonely

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Writer's block doesn't discriminate, it affects people of all ages, colors, and writing techniques.  
  
"talk" ; 'thought' ; *telepathy* ; ~dream, flashback~ ; ----time passed----  
  
Dende's Love  
  
Chapter 4: Lonely  
  
Linden flew from the lookout, only now allowing tears to stream down her face.  
  
'I wish Doquenis were dead. But since he's not, I guess it's time to start training. Get to the highest level if I can,' she thought desperately. She continued her flight until she came to a beautiful, foresty place, with a crystalline river running through it.  
  
Her mind flashed back to Dende, causing a new stream of tears to flow down her face and neck. She threw her pack down and summoned the powers of her mind. She created a tinted bubble of shelter, complete with food and bed. She threw her pack inside, and undressed. She always trained best without the confines of clothes.  
  
Naked, she rose up, and concentrated. She created a duplicate of herself. Getting into her battle stance, she went at her counterpart. Fast as lightning they both fought, and before long an hour went by, and then two. Linden called time, and her partner disappeared.  
  
She went back to her shelter, getting some soap, and then went back to the stream. As she bathed, she was unaware of someone watching her. His grin, long blonde hair, and glinting aqua eyes made him handsome by any human's opinion. But if they looked deeper, they would discover that in this case, beauty is only skin deep.  
  
Doquenis watched from his ship orbiting earth, shielding anyone from being able to read his power signa. He licked his lips as he watched her delicate looking hands cup her own fair skin with the washing cloth. She washed quickly, and swam to get the soap off.  
  
He kept his gaze on her, biding his time until he could take her in every way, make her be ashamed to be in that whore's body of hers. He chuckled, and sat back on his reclining chair.  
  
**************************  
  
At the lookout, Dende frowned to himself. 'Man, I didn't think that her not being here would feel this weird. It's not like she was here for a long period of time. And, well, it's not as if anything would have-'.  
  
He whipped around as he heard someone approaching. He sighed in relief as he realized that it was Mr. Popo.  
  
"Do you need anything, Dende?" he asked. He had seen the troubled frown on his young friend's face.  
  
"Um, no, thank you Mr. Popo. I'm just thinking about things." Dende replied.  
  
"Oh, okay." Mr. Popo said, and walked quietly to his own room in the lookout, glancing back at Dende occasionally.  
  
Dende smiled to himself, back to where Mr. Popo was. 'Well, at least I know someone cares about me on the thing. And shows it.' he thought, bitterly.  
  
He closed his eyes, picturing Linden's face. He sighed, and prayed to whatever deity was up there would bring her back to him. 'I want to help her. I CAN help her.' he thought, filling with new purpose.  
  
--------------2 days later----------------  
  
Linden shook out her hair out, drops of water flying everywhere. She sighed, feeling more relaxed now, after another grueling training session, and got back to her bubble-shelter. After she was dry and redressed, she plopped down onto her bed, falling asleep after a few seconds.  
  
Something tickled her nose, and she swatted it away, determined to stay in her perfect dream world where she had both her family and friends back, as well as having Dende as her boyfriend.  
  
The tickle came back, and as her mental senses returned, she sprang up into the traditional fighting stance, only to see............................  
  
  
  
Hehe, *evil grin* I leave it there for you!! Again I say, I am SO sorry that this took so long. There's been so much crap going on in my life that I wasn't in the mental capacity to write. But I is back!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need those things! 


	5. Decisions

A/N: Hey all. Sorry that the last chapter was so short.... I didn't realize how short it would actually BE until I came upon the opportunity to leave it in that place..... lol, leave you wondering. I will TRY to make this one longer. On with the show!  
  
"talk" ; 'thought' ; *telepathy* ; ~dream, flashback~ ; ----time passed----  
  
Dende's Love  
  
Chapter Five: Decisions  
  
*Gohan? What are you doing here?* Linden asked, coming out of the fighting stance, but still feeling cautious.  
  
Gohan smiled at her and replied, "Well, I was wondering why you left the lookout. And I came to say that whatever DID happen, left my best friend up there very depressed. Could you tell me?"  
  
Linden winced, and made sure to block her thoughts from Doquenis. *I left because I don't want him in danger. I do have some.... feelings for him, I suppose.* At this Gohan grinned. *I would have liked to get to know him better, and I'm sure he's wonderful, but I have to defeat Doquenis first. With as little mishap to this planet as possible.*  
  
Gohan shook his head. *Wow.* He replied telepathically. *Um, who is Doquenis again?*  
  
Linden grimaced. *He destroyed my home planey. He had a twin, a really respectable person. But Doquenis never liked authority. Of course, that included people from his elders to the King Thamet and Queen Amelina. So, one day, he and a group of rogues went on a killing spree. Starting with the palace, and ending with Doquenis actually killing the rogues when they were done. I was already off-planet, visiting the neighboring planet Pemonia. I was there to see an old friend, and no one else could get off in time. I saw my planet blow up from, I suppose, some sort of energy blast. Thank God that the last words I said to the people I held dear was that I loved them. Now, Doquenis has returned. He wants me for his mate. His brother and I were..... close. And Doquenis hated him for that. I fled Pemonia, and tried to get as far away from where my planet used to be as I could. But, he caught up to me with his mind, and sent images of when he took the lives of my family and friends, including Loumil, his twin. It was horrid.*  
  
Gohan nodded sympathetically. *I can imagine. I've seen my father die to save this planet, and that was NOT fun. It's hard as hell. Dende knows how it feels to see his family and friends killed off, including his mentor. His whole planet was blown up.*  
  
Linden cocked her head to the side, and replied, *I wasn't aware of that. Well, at any rate, I don't want him hurt. I've lost enough people who I care about. Doquenis already threatened Dende once.*  
  
Gohan looked perplexed. *When is this Doquenis coming here anyhow?*  
  
*In 3 years, Lousenthican time. Earth years have 365, ours have 60. So, I get 180 Earth days, well, 178 now, to prepare. And prepare I must do.* she finished.  
  
Gohan sat there for a moment, absorbing that information. *But Dende could help you! I know he could! He and his people train for years with battles on a mental ground, as well as physical. Hey! Piccolo could help too!* his telepathic voice rose excitedly.  
  
Linden shook her head, half in confusion. *Who is Piccolo?*  
  
He shook himself out of the whirlings of his mind, and replied, *He's my closest friend other than Dende. Very disciplined in training both his body AND his mind.*  
  
Linden was uncertain, and looked it. Gohan shook his head. *I want to help you. I could feel your power signature, so that's how I found you. Dende wants to help you too, and I know that Piccolo would if I asked him. Please, you don't have to do this by yourself! You can get more powerful with others helping, than just by yourself. Please?* he pleaded.  
  
Linden sighed. She closed her eyes, and thought for a minute. And then a training session with her father, Stephcalin, came floating into her mind.  
  
~Linden was on the ground, her breathing hard. She shook her head in frustration, and hit the soil with clenched fists. She jumped when a hand came into her view, and her father was standing there, ready to help her up, understanding upon his features.  
  
Linden shook her head, angry more with her failure to win, than with her father, but all the same refusing the help he offered. She got up herself, and growled, at no one in particular.  
  
*Linny, why are you so angry?* Stephcalin asked, using the affectionate nickname for his only daughter.  
  
Linden looked at him, a confused look on her face. *Daddy... I lost. I failed,* she ended, her voice bitter.  
  
Stephcalin frowned. *Linny.... you didn't fail. If you didn't try your hardest, that is failure. But you went at me as hard as you could. Right?*  
  
Linden nodded. *Of course. I want to get better. But you always beat me!*  
  
He laughed. *I have quite a few more years of experience than you. That's why we practice. It's not a sin to need help to get better. Always remember that. Now, want to try again?*~  
  
Linden smiled at the memory. She sighed, and looked back up at Gohan, who was looking at her expectantly.  
  
*Alright. My father always said that accepting help was not a sin. So, I'll follow his advice, and accept yours. And Dende's and this Piccolo person.* Linden finished.  
  
Gohan grinned, and held out his hand to help her up. Linden's memory flashed to her father's hand, when she refused it. She took his hand, got her pack, and her bubble shelter faded away with the power of her mind.  
  
Together, they flew towards the lookout. 'I can't wait to see Dende again!' Linden thought to herself excitedly, and the only way you knew Gohan heard was by his wide smile.  
  
_________________________________________________ Okay! That's it for now!!!!! Please let me know what you think and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jesscheaux: For your neverending support with this fic, and encouraging me every step of the way. You rock sweetie!  
  
somthing like human: Chica you are wonderful! You have helped me out of writer's block many a'time. ^_^ And you keep me laughing. You're the best!  
  
Maric: Thanks for the prompts back and forth about where this fic should go. You're help is SO appreciated. Thanks for not giving up when I just disappeared for that while there!  
  
Aki Hisui Queen of Nameks: You're reviews are so enthusiastic, they make me smile every time I see them. ^_^  
  
Afrodite: So glad you like my ficcie! ^_^ And even more glad that you review!  
  
Loanshark: Hehe, I'm impatient myself with this ficcie! LoL, I don't know what I'm going to write, until I write it, but again, I'm glad you enjoyed!  
  
Thanks to all these peeps and all others for reviewing my humble lil ficcie, and for sticking with me! I promise to try and keep the chapters with as short of a period of time as I can! ^_^ G'nite! 


	6. This Kiss

"talk" ; 'thought' ; *telepathy* ; ~dream, flashback~ ; ----time passed----  
  
Dende's Love  
  
Chapter Six: This Kiss  
  
Dende felt something- no, 2 somethings- approaching the lookout, and went to go see what they were. When he saw Gohan, he felt happy, but when he saw Linden flying slightly behind Gohan, he felt ecstatic.  
  
Curbing his enthusiasm, or trying to, he walked closer so he could greet them when they landed.  
  
*Hi guys,* he said telepathically, and even then you could hear a smile.  
  
Linden sped up, and landed before Gohan. *Hi Dende. Could I talk to you alone for a few minutes?* she asked. By this time, Gohan had landed, and was walking towards them  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I'll wait out here," he replied to her question, and Dende's questioning look. He grinned at his green friend, and winked, causing Dende to blush slightly.  
  
Dende led Linden to his room on the lookout. When they reached it, Linden turned to him, and looked into his eyes as she spoke.  
  
*I am sorry for how I left you. I....... I didn't want you hurt. Doquenis is good for his threats, too good. And-* she looked down at her hands *-and I care about you.* She looked back into his eyes, which were warm and happy. *Gohan said that you and someone named Piccolo could help me train for when Doquenis comes.* At this, she looked at him hopefully.  
  
Dende smiled softly as he looked down into her eyes. *I'd be honored to help you. And Piccolo will help. Well-* he paused, his brow furrowed, *- if Gohan asks him to he will.*  
  
Linden laughed, *Yes, Gohan said that too.* Her tone became more serious. *Thank you Dende.*  
  
Dende continued to look into her eyes, which were now pink, green, and blue. He was unsure of what to do, but what he really WANTED was to kiss her.  
  
He took her hand in his, and bent to kiss her on the cheek. Linden kissed his while he was there, and, removing her hand from his, snaked her arms around his neck, hugging him.  
  
Dende wasn't expecting this, but he brought his hands around her tiny waist, and held her to him. She pulled back slightly, and gazed into his wonderfully dark green eyes for a moment. Then, she tilted her head up slightly, and he brought his lips to her's, just brushing them lightly, and they both felt a jolt down their spines.  
  
They broke away and smiled at eachother. Then Dende said, *We'd better get back out to Gohan.* He bent and kissed her once more before taking her by the hand and leading her out.  
  
Gohan was sitting where they had left him earlier, and when he saw them coming out hand-in-hand, he grinned. He looked pointedly at Dende, slid his eyes to Linden, and then went back to looking curiously at Dende.  
  
Dende blushed, but he grinned. Linden cocked an eyebrow at Gohan, and he just shrugged.  
  
"Well you guys, I'd better head off and find Piccolo. I'll explain the situation to him, and-" he was cut off.  
  
*We know, he'll agree if you ask him.* "We know, he'll agree if you ask him."  
  
Gohan looked from one to the other, grinning sheepishly. "Okay, so I take it I've said this before?"  
  
"No, actually, it's just common knowledge," Dende answered back playfully.  
  
Gohan laughed, and said with a wink, "Well, you two kids behave while I'm gone. No more than smooching! I'll be back tomorrow morning with Piccolo."  
  
Linden and Dende both laughed, semi-nervously and blushed. But their hands stayed clasped together, Dende's thumb running over the back of her hand and knuckles.  
  
Gohan flew off with a wave, and Linden sighed with relief. *Well, if THAT wasn't embarrassing!* she exclaimed.  
  
Dende chuckled, *Well, THAT would be Gohan's intention. As usual.*  
  
Linden turned to look at him, a teasing glint in her eye. *So, he embarrasses about you kissing girls often?*  
  
Dende burst into laughter at that. *Lord no! I've never really liked a girl in my life, let alone been kissed by one.* and his tone turned half serious, half surprised. *Except for you.*  
  
Linden grinned. *Well, aren't I glad for that.* She reached up, and turned his face towards her, where she then proceeded to kiss him again.... and again..... and again.  
  
"Mmm," Dende murmurred. *That feels wonderful.*  
  
Linden smiled softly. *Same here. But we only have 178 Earth days left before he gets here. Well, 177, since it's pretty much night now. I trained today though.*  
  
*Well then,* Dende began, *let's go to bed. We have a few guest rooms.*  
  
Linden smiled wider. *Thank you very much.* And more softly, *For everything.*  
  
They walked in silence to the room right next to Dende's. It was not a large room, but neither was it too small. It looked perfect and comfortable to her.  
  
*If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me for it,* Dende said warmly, sliding his hand slowly out of her grasp.  
  
Linden smiled, put her pack down, and replied, *Again, thank you.* She hesitated for a moment, and then, making up her mind, turned to him, got onto her tip-toes, and kissed him firmly on the mouth, her hands at the back of his head.  
  
Dende almost expected it, and had his hands tangled in her semi-damp, thick hair. Apparantly she hadn't yet rebraided it, and it was soft and silky.  
  
Their lips parted, but they stood there, embracing eachother. Dende felt a hot tear drop onto the back of his neck.  
  
*What's wrong?* he asked softly, keeping one hand rubbing comfortingly on her back, and one massaging her neck, making sure to keep some of her silky tresses touching his hand.  
  
*I just don't want anything to happen to you. To anyone else either.* she responded.  
  
Dende sighed. *Don't worry. You're not doing this by yourself. We'll win.*  
  
She drew away, and her eyes searched his. *Promise?*  
  
His heart clenched, both at the vulnerable look in her eyes, and the pleading in her telepathic voice. *I promise.* he said, kissing her forehead, and when her eyes closed, her eyelids. Then her cheeks, and finally he brushed her lips one last time. *Now, go to sleep. And don't worry. If you need me, for any reason, call, or come into my room. Good night, Koneko.*  
  
Linden gave him a shaky smile, and turned, walking to her bed, smiling at the tug as he drew his hand through her hair.  
  
She lay down on her stomach, her eyes shutting almost immediatly, in a light sleep.  
  
Dende watched her for a few minutes, and then, quietly shutting her door, made his way to his own bed to sleep.  
  
-------a few hours later--------  
  
*NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!* Linden screamed, as she saw Doquenis kill Dende in her dream.  
  
Dende practically flew into her room, Linden now on her back, tossing around.  
  
"Linden! Linden, wake up!" Dende shouted in his real voice, shaking her awake.  
  
Linden's eyes flew open, and she looked around. Seeing Dende, she latched onto him, sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
"Shhhhhh...." he soothed, rubbing her back. "Everything is alright. It was only a dream."  
  
Quieting down to sniffles, Linden stayed in his arms. Finally she sighed, and drew away. She brought her hands to her face and wiped at her cheeks and eyes.  
  
*I-I'm sorry. I'm not used to having nightmares.* Linden said shakily. *I didn't mean to get you up.*  
  
Dende shook his head, his expression serious, but tender. *It's alright. I've had them before myself. Why don't you try to go back to sleep?*  
  
Linden's gaze shot to his face. *Please don't leave me alone.* she said in a pitiful thought-voice.  
  
Dende gave her a small smile. *I won't. Turn that way, onto your side.* he instructed.  
  
Linden did as asked, and jumped a little when she felt him behind her. He brought her head, back and shoulders against his chest, and his knees behind hers. He put one arm around her, rubbing his thumb gently across the smooth skin of her tummy. His other arm was angled under his head, with his hand reaching just to the top of her head, and he proceeded to run his nails softly along her hair where he could reach.  
  
Linden relaxed into him, and brought her top arm to rest over his, rubbing her own thumb over his pink muscled skin. Soon, her breathing evened out, and she fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
Dende, now that Linden had finally fallen asleep, finally felt comfortable with doing the same.  
  
Alrighty! That's it for this chapter folks! Hope you like it, really I do! Please remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Kodak Moment

Dende's Love *************** Chapter Seven: Kodak Moment *************** Gohan landed on the now quiet lookout, Piccolo not far behind. He looked around, and then headed to Dende's room.  
  
He saw that his green friend's bed had been slept in, but he wasn't there. His brow furrowed, and he wandered to the guest room where he'd stayed many times before.  
  
He silently opened the door, and spotted Dende and Linden, spooned together on her bed. He grinned, and shook his head.  
  
He crept over behind Dende, and started tickling his antennae. Dende shook his head, trying to stay in sleep.  
  
"Oh Deeeeendeeeee. Come on, wakey wakey!" he whispered into his friend's pointed ear.  
  
Dende stiffened, waking up at the sound of Gohan's voice, his face already going through a few shades of purple.  
  
He quietly unlinked himself from Linden, praying she'd stay asleep. When he rose without complication, he glared half-heartedly at Gohan, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
Dende walked out of the room, making not a sound. As Gohan followed, Dende thought about the feelings going through him.  
  
"So," Gohan started, interrupting his thoughts, "what went on in there?"  
  
Dende blushed at the pointed question, but answered truthfully. "We started out in seperate rooms, but she had a nightmare in the middle of the night. One bad enough to make her cry again. So, I went in there. She made me promise not to leave until she fell asleep, so I held her, and we both ended up falling asleep," he finished, feeling less embarrassed with each word.  
  
Gohan nodded, smiling more sincerely. "You're a good person Dende. Piccolo is outside. Want to go see him?"  
  
Dende nodded congenially, "Sure, why not."  
  
Piccolo was standing at the edge of the lookout, looking so much like Kami at that moment that Gohan shook his head.  
  
He turned, and nodded at Dende. "I heard that you have a situation. Where's this Linden person?"  
  
"She's sleeping. She had a rough night," Gohan said, sliding his eyes slyly to Dende, who blushed until his whole face was purple.  
  
Piccolo chuckled. "Well, let's wake her up then."  
  
*I'm already up,* came the smooth voice into their heads.  
  
Piccolo turned towards her, and nodded with appreciation. Dende saw this, and felt a pang of, he would assume, jealousy.  
  
'Why the heck am I feeling jealous?' he thought to himself, and blushed even harder when Linden looked at him curiously, but with a smile on her face.  
  
She walked up to him, stood on her tip-toes, and kissed him on the cheek, sliding her arm around his waist in the process.  
  
Dende put his hand to her back, and kissed the top of her head. Gohan, by this time, was grinning wildly. Dende rolled his eyes, and looked down into Linden's tender gaze.  
  
All of a sudden, a flash came from Gohan's direction, and when Linden and Dende looked up at him, they saw a disposable camera in his hand.  
  
"Finally! I got a picture of Dende and his new girlfriend. Nix that, his FIRST girlfriend. Go me, go me!" Gohan exhalted.  
  
Dende and Linden broke out in laughter, and Piccolo just shook his head, a tiny smile on his face.  
  
*Well, as long as I get a copy of that, I'll forgive you," Linden commented to Gohan, a grin lighting up her face.  
  
Piccolo cleared his throat. "I think it's time," he said in his gravelly voice, "to start training."  
  
***************************  
  
Okay, sorry that it's kinda short, but I just had to add that in. Please let me know what you think of the little sappy chapter. And next, the training begins!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Memories

A/N: Sorry guys, for this taking so long. I just got back from the hospital today. My daddy is in there, and in misery. Please, no matter your beliefs, pray for him! Thanks so much!  
  
Dende's Love ****************** Chapter Eight: Memories ******************  
  
Linden's brow was furrowed, and a sweatdrop was making a path down her temple. As she and Piccolo met once again on a mental battleground, she, as she had been since the training session had started, tried to relax her body in order to strengthen her mind.  
  
Piccolo, on the other hand, looked about as calm as a cucumber. He smirked, his eyes closed, and concentrating on his mentality to go at her.  
  
*You are very strong. It's good that we don't have to start at the beginning,* he said telepathically on their mind-ground.  
  
Linden grinned, *Thank you. Since you don't seem the type to dole out compliments unless you mean them, I'll feel honoured to have impressed you even that little bit. Also thank you for helping me.*  
  
Piccolo inclined his head to her, an acknowledgment that he heard her. At the same time, he went at her.  
  
*Hey!* she yelped, and dogded the power he threw at her.  
  
Dende watched as the two sat there, still as could be, but with the sweat pouring off of them. Well, at least the sweat pouring off of Linden.  
  
He sighed, and let his mind wander. 'Please let this work, Guru. I know your spirit still lives,' he thought.  
  
--------------------------------hours later--------------------------------- --  
  
Linden exited the shower, and powered up slightly to dry her skin. Her hair, however, was thick enough that unless she powered up all the way, it would remain damp.  
  
She tied a leather thong around the hair at her nape, and let the rest hang loose down her backside. She went to her pack, and took out her holo-pics.  
  
She saw the one with Manela, when they had just celebrated their shared birthdays. Then, there was the one of herself sandwiched between her mother and father, along with her brother hanging on her leg. When she got to the last set, she allowed a tear to slowly trail down her cheek.  
  
~*Loumil!* she called, a large smile on her face. *What are you doing here?*  
  
*Well........* he hesitated. He looked delectable to her. His hair, as long as hers, was a golden blonde, and his eyes were usually aqua, but sometimes reverted to green. He was always happy. Today though, his eyes were pink.  
  
*Spit it out, koneko.* she lightly scolded.  
  
Loumil grinned at the nickname, and looked up shyly from beneath black lashes. *Would you-um- what I mean to ask is-* he stopped, and took a breath to calm himself. *Willyougototheannualdancewithme?* he asked at the speed of light.  
  
Linden's eyes went bright, and totally pink. She slowly walked closer to him, placed a hand on his cheek, got on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, his hand at her waist by this time.  
  
At that moment, a flash and whirring sound came from the side. They both jerked their faces towards the sound, and then another flash accompanied by the whirring sound. Manela was laughing loudly, both with actual sound and telepathically.  
  
*I wondered when you two were going to get together. There was word of a betrothal earlier this year. I guess they didn't want you both to know about it, but........ this is perfect!* she ended, practically jumping up and down by this time.  
  
Loumil turned towards Linden and she towards him. *Betrothed?* they asked in unison. Then they grinned, and at the same time their lips met in a kiss a bit less innocent than the first one. At the third flash and whir, Linden squealed and started chasing Manela around in circles, Loumil watching in amusement.  
  
*I better get copies of those!* Linden shouted into her friend's mind.  
  
Manela halted, causing Linden to just barely stop in time, and replied, *Of course you're getting copies!*  
  
The rest of that day passed in a blur for Linden......~  
  
She smiled sadly at the tri-framed holo-pics from that night. The innocent kiss, the shocked suprise, and the not-so-innocent were all there, and she put the frame away carefully.  
  
"What are you looking at?" came a voice that she didn't recognize. When Linden whipped around, she saw a petite girl with black hair, and beautiful eyes.... for a human.  
  
*Who are you?* asked Linden, feeling slightly wary. 'This human has some power in her,' she thought to herself.  
  
The girl grinned, "I'm Videl, Gohan's girlfriend." As she held out her left hand to shake, Linden noticed a gold bracelet, with a charm in the shape of a dragon dangling from it.  
  
Linden shook her hand, and put the pictures away. *They are.... a part of my past. Holo-pics of my friends and family.*  
  
Videl gave her an understanding look. "I'm sorry. Gohan told me everything."  
  
Linden looked sad for but a moment before she gave a mischeivous smile, and said, *So.... what is he really like?*  
  
Videl grinned back, blushing slightly, "Well, he's sweet. Really cares about me....... and that's a nice feeling. I mean, he pays attention! We're in love..... at least, I'm in love with him........ I know he loves me.....," she paused, frowning slightly, "but is he 'in' love with me?" She paused again to mull over that little tidbit of information.  
  
Linden shook her head and replied, *I have seen his face, his eyes, when he talks about you. He is so gone on you, it's not even funny!*  
  
Videl looked up, and her eyes brightened, "You're sure?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Linden nodded, a grin widening her features.  
  
"So, might I be able to get a looksie at those pictures you had?" Videl asked suddenly, causing Linden to pale, and then flush. "Or.... if you'd rather not....."  
  
*No,* Linden replied, *you may see them.* She reached into her bag, and scooted so that she was sitting next to Videl.  
  
*These are my parents, that's me when I was.....* she paused to calculate, *around 10 Earth years old. That's my little brother, when he was around, umm, 4 Earth years.*  
  
She went to the next photo. *This is myself, and my best friend in the universe, Manela. She was like my twin. We were 13 Earth years here, celebrating our birthdays. We were born on the same day*  
  
Linden took a deep breath, and went to the tri-framed. *This is right before the uprise of the rogues, with Doquenis as their leader. This is his twin brother, Loumil. He had just asked me to the annual dance, and then we found out that the King, Queen, and our families, had been planning on having us betrothed. Manela managed to catch us off guard the first two times. The third.... well, I expected it of her. And in truth, I'm glad I have these now.*  
  
Videl heard the raw emotion buried inside of Linden. She said, "Those are beautiful pictures. I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
Linden looked back at Videl, and gave her a nod of thanks, with a small smile.  
  
Videl decided to change the subject. "So," she started with a wide grin spreading over her features, "what exactly IS between you and Dende?"  
  
Linden blushed prettily, and grinned back, "Well........."  
  
A/N: I'm leaving it there! Again, sorry for the wait, but I went back to the hospital with daddy, and stayed for the rest of the time. He's home again now, although still miserable. Please do keep praying! Thanks a bunch! 


	9. Confusion

A/N: Hey everyone. Just wanted to let you know that I'm back for now. I'm still going to try and write whenever I can. But both Mama & Daddy are so so sick, and need prayers. Thanks for reading! Please review, I still live on them!  
  
Dende's Love  
  
Chapter 9: Confusion  
  
Linden waved as Videl flew off, and just stood at the edge of the lookout, watching the sky, watching the ground.  
  
She jumped as a pair of arms came around her shoulders from behind. She smiled as she smelled the mixture of sunshine and rain that was Dende. Her mind was confused.  
  
She hadn't been mourning Loumil for long. And she still loved him. But her affection was growing for Dende as well. He wasn't of her kind...... /Loumil is dead, Linden. Moving on is natural,/ she thought to herself, making sure, as always, to block the thoughts from Dende.  
  
Dende, though, noticed that Linden wasn't as up as she usually was. *Anything wrong?* he asked.  
  
Linden gave him a small smile. *No, just.... memories. I miss my family and friends and......* she trailed off with a sigh.  
  
Dende stood there, just holding her, wondering what else there was. He jumped when a voice intruded in on their quiet time.  
  
"If you two are done," started the deep voice of Piccolo, "then I'd like to practice once more before we go to bed." He then turned and walked to his usual training space.  
  
Linden reached her hand up and gave Dende's arm a light squeeze. She turned, pecked him on the cheek, and jogged in after Piccolo.  
  
Dende sighed, rubbing his temples. /If I get any more confused, I'm not sure what's going to happen!/ he thought to himself.  
  
"Dende, I have prepared your room........ should I go tidy up Linden's as well?" asked Mr. Popo.  
  
"That's alright, Mr. Popo. I'll do it," he replied, and meandered to her room to see what needed doing. He saw that on her way to the training room, Linden traded her normal garb of, what he assumed, was casual Lousenthican wear, to her normal training outfit.  
  
He paused, then picked up her clothes, folding them and placing them at the end of her bed, still made from waking earlier. He looked around, and realized that there wasn't really anything else to do.  
  
He spotted her pack, and picked it up to put next to her bed as well, when a few holographic images slipped out. He frowned, and was about to put them back, when he spotted the tri-framed photos. It was undoubtedly Linden, her eyes a brilliant pink, with a man who had long, flowing blonde hair and eyes of the same shade.  
  
His frown deepened as he studied them, the way they kissed, and he felt jealousy shoot through him.  
  
*Dende, what are you doing?* came her voice into his head.  
  
He quickly slipped the holo-pics back into her pack, and placed it by her bed. *Nothing, just tidying up a bit.*  
  
Linden, looked at him strangely, her eyes purple, and uncertain. *Alright. Well, I'm tired. I think I'm going to try and rest. Piccolo wants to pick up training at dawn.*  
  
Dende nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. /Perhaps I treaded on territory best left undiscovered./ he thought again.  
  
Linden stood there for a second, lost in thought. /I love Loumil, I always will. But he's gone. And Dende's not. That's all there is to it./  
  
She walked towards Dende, and stroked his cheek with her hand, and he turned towards her, his eyes filled with doubt.  
  
Linden went up onto her toes, and kissed him tenderly on his mouth, one of her fangs poking him slightly, but gently all the same.  
  
Dende kissed her, and pulled back, tracing her jawline with a finger. *I care about you.....* he started hesitantly, his eyes following his finger, *and I'm not sure what to do about it.*  
  
Linden closed her eyes, and leaned into his hand as he cupped her cheek. *I would like to see where things go. But I must have time to mourn, even as I train. I lost so much, so many......*  
  
Dende kissed her again, gently, barely brushing her lips. *I understand. We must take things slowly, and focus more on preparation, more than how quickly our affections get stronger, or how quickly we get closer.*  
  
A ghost of a smile passed over her lips. *We will get closer as it feels right. But you are right, we have much to think about, and little time to prepare.*  
  
Dende slid his hand, still cupping her cheek, down her neck, over her shoulder, and grasped her hand. *Then, we must make sure you get as far as you will go. I'll see you in the morning, but as always, you can call for me if you need me.*  
  
Linden grinned, *Thank you.* She kissed him one more time, with slightly more pressure, and then Dende turned and walked out of her room.  
  
While she was undressing, Linden felt different. She realized, with a start, that she felt at peace. /I will fight you, Doquenis, and I will win./ she thought gravely, before falling asleep.  
  
She heard, at the back of her mind, a sinister chuckle, and a reply.  
  
*We will see, beautiful one. We will certainly see.*  
  
  
  
Alright, I'm stopping there for tonite! It's almost 1am. Please PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And my thanks to Jessi-chan and Brendy-chan for their unending and unwavering support. Arigatou!!!! Ja ne minna! ^_^ 


	10. Visions

A/N: Sorry, again, for the wait. I'll just warn you now that there may be times when I can't write, whether it be from lack of time or lack of inspiration. I'll try my best though, to get chapters out as quickly as possible. Anywho, read on!  
  
Dende's Love  
  
Chapter 10: Visions  
  
Linden walked back to her room from yet another shower. They had been training consecutively for the past weeks, and showed a vast improvement since she had first landed on the planet.  
  
Piccolo had been training her mentally, as well as physically, and you could see it in the cat-like way she moved, more silent now than ever. Her hair had grown past her knees, and she kept it still in a braid, but managed to loop it through itself enough times to make sure it was securely out of her way.  
  
As she started brushing her long locks, she let her mind wander to her relationship with Dende. She didn't miss the looks he gave her out of the corner of his eye. The way he watched her while she was training, thinking that she was too caught up in her fight to notice. Things he did, like give her a rubdown after a particularly grueling training session, brushing her hair when she was too worn out, brushing her cheek with a kiss when he left her to sleep for the night. And rushing in when she woke from her nightmares.  
  
She sighed, and lay down on her bed, naked, and covered her backside with the blanket. She had come to like sleeping on her stomach, finding it easier to pillow her head on her arms, and more comfortable in general.  
  
She let her hair fan out above the blanket to dry, as she drifted into sleep.  
  
~She found herself in a room, the walls, ceiling and floor changing color. She walked around, wondering where her mind had brought her to.  
  
*What am I doing here?* she asked of the room aloud. She was unconsciously biting her lip, a habit betraying her nervousness.  
  
*I brought you here, Lin-chan,* came the reply. Only one person ever called her that, and she whirled around to see him standing there.  
  
Her face drained of blood, and she wavered, as if about to fall. *Lou- chan?* she asked faintly.  
  
*Of course,* he replied, a soft smile on his face as he walked towards her and placed a hand at her back.  
  
*Wha-How?* she asked shakily. Her face was slowly starting to regain it's color.  
  
*My spirit,* he started, his smile now tender, *not to mention my heart, is always with you.*  
  
*But, you look the way you did before you died. I can't be sure that my mind isn't just making this up,* she replied, wary, but slightly hopeful.  
  
Loumil's face took on a thoughtful expression. *My brother.... was only my brother in blood. That is the only thing we have in common. I came to you because I wanted you to know how much I love you. And to give you some semblence of peace. Take time, heal, and defeat Doquenis. You are the last hope for our planet, koi.*  
  
Linden smiled now, *I miss you, and love you. I will defeat him. I give you my word, on behalf of our lost world, and, as you said, the last hope.*  
  
Loumil kissed her brow, her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally her lips. *My love, you remain in my heart always. Take care, and do not be afraid.*~  
  
Linden sat up quickly, gasping for air. She shook her head, trying to dispel the images there, yet wanting to hang on to them for forever.  
  
/But where does my heart lay now?/ she wondered, thinking of shy Dende, and then thinking of her lifemate. /Why must I choose?/  
  
She shook her head again, and turned over, the blanket sliding off of her as she did so. Her hair felt damp, and cool on her feverish skin. She groaned, and let her forehead fall on her clasped hands.  
  
/Linden, concentrate. You made a vow to defeat Doquenis. Now do it, and put all other..... matters aside,/ she instructed herself.  
  
She let her mind drift into the nothing state of meditation, that awareness of everything and nothing, as her parents had taught her all those years ago.  
  
She relaxed slowly, minutely. Then she pulled the blanket over her backside, now cooler, and slid into the world that is light and color.  
  
-----------------------------morning-----------------------------  
  
Linden fairly growled in frustration as she failed, yet again, to block an attact from Piccolo. She shook her head, temper tears flying. She went at him now, switching from defense to offense, and praying that she'd get it right this time.  
  
After two more grueling ours of physical training, they went to the mats of the main room. Sitting indian style, she didn't face him, but they faced the opposite directions from eachother, backs barely touching.  
  
She inhaled deeply, and let her mind carry her to the normal 'battlefield' that they mind-sparred in. She looked much the same in her mind than in the real world, but in her mind, she wore the traditional clothes of the Lousenthican Royal Warriors, the symbol of the sun with the moons at each ends on the front of the garment.  
  
Piccolo came at her, and she flinced in both worlds when he landed a sharp mental blow. She responded in kind, but no rewarding flinch was forthcoming. One of the more prominant lessons was to never let any more injury show to the enemy than is possible. Another was to always respect their ability and never underestimate.  
  
She schooled her face to a neutral expression and let her mind drife just inside her special place. This helped her to keep up better, while still fighting. She felt another mental blow, even as she blocked his blow, which felt as physical as anything, even though they were not on a physical plane.  
  
She did not flinch that time, or make any motion that it had hurt. His eyes showed a slight glint of approval and then went back to blank.  
  
He came at her harder then, and she responded in kind, matching him almost blow for blow, but keeping that neutral expression up even as her body wanted to flinch when he hit his mark.  
  
They stayed on the plane for another hour, and then she was dismissed, but she could plainly see, now, that he was glad of her improvement.  
  
/I don't know what did it,/ he thought, slightly puzzled, /but it sure worked well. Only 6 more weeks, and then 'he' arrives./  
  
His thoughts were kept private, but he also kept a tight rein on his anger at the evil that once again disrupted the peace. He figured that he should be used to it by now, but still, he gave the evil all the disdain it deserved, and during battle it showed.  
  
He shook his head, and flew silently back to his place by the waterfalls. He sighed, and drank his fill of the water.  
  
He stiffened slightly, automatically, when he sensed another presence, and immediatly relaxed when he knew it was Gohan.  
  
"She's getting better," he said calmly, his voice tinged with the awe he usually associated with Piccolo. "In both areas. She was strong when she got here. Is she very much stronger now?" he inquired.  
  
Piccolo answered, "She is not very much, but some. And whatever happened between the last session and this one seems to have..... given her even more of a will to fight than she had to begin with."  
  
Gohan nodded, "I noticed. I was watching, in both areas."  
  
Piccolo smirked, "I know. I sensed it. She was concentrating to hard on the exercise to notice you, but that's just as well."  
  
Gohan grinned, "Yeah, that and you couldn't have gotten me to stay away." He frowned. "I don't want her to hurt Dende, and I think he's falling harder with ever passing day."  
  
Piccolo shrugged, a gesture that he unconciousley used, now that he was around Gohan more often. "I don't know what to tell you, or them. In that area, I am lacking."  
  
Gohan smiled warmly at his friend, "But you make up for it in all others. I have to go, old friend. Videl is waiting for me."  
  
Piccolo nodded to him, and gave him a warm look, "Take care."  
  
At the lookout, Dende was looking at the stars. /What can you tell me, ancestors? How should I be for her? 'What' should I be for her. Please hear my cry,/ he concluded, his heart and mind filled with confusion and Linden.  
  
  
  
A/N: I apologize for the wait! I hope you liked this, and sorry that it's slightly sad. I'll try and update as I can. This might be a long story, and it might be a shorter on, I'm not sure yet. But I'll probably get more involved in the training than I was before. It might not be perfectly accurate, but I'm trying! There are definately going to be 5 more chapters after this one. Again, sorry for the wait. Please review! I love hearing from you! Always, Chero/Angel 


	11. Comparisons

Dende's Love  
  
Chapter 11: Comparisons  
  
Linden sighed, trying to clear her mind, as she patted the extra moisture out of her long hair. It had been extremely difficult, this last training session. She was so sore...... but she was glad for it, if it would help her reach the power.  
  
There were still, at this point, 3 weeks left until Doquenis graced them with his presence. She felt Piccolo's approval, as well as her own powers growing. She powered up some, and her hair was nearly dry when she powered back down.  
  
She began braiding it, her eyes closed, and didn't notice when Dende paused at her doorway to watch her. As she finished, tying the end of the braid with a leather thong, Dende hurried along to his own room. He couldn't believe how much his feelings had grown, even though they, apparantly, weren't reciprocated, anymore, at least.  
  
He felt a tear roll down his cheek, his tender heart even more so now. He wiped it away, and blew his breath out in one rush. Shaking his head, he walked back out of his room, to the edge of the lookout.  
  
He leapt off, and flew down to the ground below, headed toward his "place", as he called it when he was younger. It was still a refuge when he needed to meditate, talk things out out loud, or just calm down. Tonite, it was all of those.  
  
"I care for her, I know that much. How much is a very good question, and I can't answer it yet. I feel good and bad at the same time, because, I suppose, it feels as if I have a....... what did Gohan call those things? Oh yes, a crush. Unreciprocated, of course. I mean, she spares me no glances that I could see, and isn't even.... friendly anymore. That hurts...... I mean, I'd at least wish to be her friend, even if nothing else. I saw a glimpse of the guy in that picture type thing. He was her kind, and most definately not green. Handsome, if Linden had cared for him. So, now that I've figured out absolutely nothing, what can I do about it?"  
  
He rolled his head, trying to relax the muscles that had tensed up the more he talked.  
  
_________________________back on the lookout_______________________  
  
Linden walked around the lookout, and saw no sign of Dende. She was confused, as her vision, while being as far back as it was, was still fresh in her mind. How Loumil had looked........ his 'voice', and comforting presence in her mind.  
  
She remembered their first night together, and smiled slightly. He had been so gentle, yet passionate, as if he couldn't get enough of her. It was not unusual for them to be together in that way, or unexpected, if her best friend's news of a betrothal announcement were accurate. Her people fell in love, only once, and it lasted through life and death, the bond that is forged. She remembered the sparkling pinkish blue of his eyes as he looked at her........  
  
She shook herself. /It's no use having foolish thoughts of the past. He is gone..... and that 'vision' must only have been a dream. You are so close, Linden, to the Power. Gain the wings.......... in 2 weeks. Have to hurry,/ she thought, pushing herself along.  
  
She had come to admire Piccolo in this time. His teaching skills were, although harsh, affective. She knew that only 3 others of her people had gained the wings, the one of them her grandmother, when Citadae had been at war with them, led by a cruel and ruthless leader.  
  
Her grandmother had been so brave, and commended by the King and Queen of that time. She remembered also the way her grandmother's wings felt. So soft and silky on the outside, but with a strength underlying that fragile exterior.  
  
She rolled her own shoulders, feeling her muscles move and protest slightly. In this time, she had become used to the rigorous schedule Piccolo had her adhere to.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she started her katas, the several Piccolo had showed her to practice when she had her minimal spare time. Even after a shower, she liked to feel looser than she did. /Must have tensed up from those damned memories,/ she thought bitterly, missing her family...... her people......... Loumil.  
  
She shook herself again, realized she had stopped midway into the first move. She struck out, letting the force carry her to a somersault and some various gymnastics moves. She kicked out, and then brought her other foot up, letting the move carry her into the next, and on into her routine.  
  
She suspected she was still being watched by Doquenis. He wasn't as stupid as she wished him to be. /Never underestimate,/ came the thought, unbidden.  
  
At the end, she sat down and stretched, feeling slightly better. Her thoughts went back to Loumil, but this time to try and remember if there were many or any differences in the way the twins looked.  
  
She thought of the way Loumil was strong, but kind, harsh when it was needed, but always encouraging. /As well as,/ she thought with a slight smirk, /a prankster to beat all./  
  
Her mind then shifted to images, memories, of Doquenis. He had, now that she thought about it, an arrogance that Loumil lacked, as well as cold, hard eyes. His mouth was always in the veneer of a mocking smirk. If something displeased him though, his temper would slash out, leaving those who he blamed, bleeding behind him.  
  
He delighted in making people feel small, insignificant. She recalled many people saying how they wished he could be more like his brother. As she also recalled how he had tensed up, as if he could hear the remark. /Which in all likeliness, he probably could,/ she speculated.  
  
She wondered if they were born that way. In the cliche-ish 'good twin, evil twin'. /Probably not......... but I guess I'll never know./  
  
She sighed, done with her stretching, and went back to her quarters. Laying down, she closed her eyes and sent up a prayer for success in beating Doquenis, falling asleep as she did so.  
  
_________________Mars' orbit__________________  
  
Doquenis sat in his chair, drinking the fermented juice from some of the fruit of Lousenthica. His eyes were wary, hard, cold, and, above all, arrogant.  
  
/Well well, the little peach my simpleton of a brother loved thinks she can reach the Power...... that is preposterous. I was always better than her at combat anyhow,/ he finished the thought with a smirk, his beautiful hair floating around him down to his ankles.  
  
He recalled when he had at last reached his brother, after he had killed the King who had sired him, and the Queen who had birthed him. He snarled at the memories of how Loumil was the favored son, even though he himself was the rightful heir of the throne.  
  
They fought, Loumil fighting better than Doquenis had thought him able to. When he at last had had him at his mercy, he had been struck from behind, by Manela, on her way to fetch Loumil for Linden.  
  
His thoughts of finishing his brother gone, he went at the girl he had been lusting after for as long as he could remember. She clawed, and fought valiently- /for her, at least,/- not screaming as he beat at her, or as he raped her, or even at the final blow that finished her. And all the while, he had inwardly balked at the anger mixed with pity that shown in her eyes.  
  
When he had returned to finish his brother, he couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. /Must have been taken and dumped with the other carcasses by the other rogues,/ he figured.  
  
Now, he threw back his head and finished his drink in one burning gulp. His hair caught in something, he got annoyed and yanked it out. He braided it in the intricate braid only alloted to the royal family, the way to do it now ingrained. He absently tied it off, and paced.  
  
/Silly girl,/ he thought, his drink having calmed him slightly. /She will lose, and when she does, will be put in her place./  
  
He grinned slightly at the plans his brain was formulating for punishments and rewards, all pleasurable to him, including the cause of her pain. She would be fun to break.............  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, there ya go. Please review! Let me know how I'm doing thus far. It helps me write when I know that people like my work. ^_^ Praise and constructive criticism is welcome! 3, Chero 


	12. Time to Fight

Dende's Love  
  
Chapter 12: Time to Fight  
  
Linden had only a week left. As she practiced, she felt the Power growing within her. She remembered how her grandmother described the feeling, as if she was a flower, growing, growing, and then finally blossoming into her full glory.  
  
She sighed, and continued letting her mind drift, her thoughts drifting about. She rolled her neck and shoulders, and finally got up. /Man, I wish that I was calmer about all this. I wish Loumil's memory wouldn't keep coming up and distracting me on this mission.... and from Dende./ she thought.  
  
She flew back to the lookout, and went to take her shower, relaxing as the hot water rushed over her sore muscles. Letting that relax her, she started thinking about Dende again, and wondering what to do about him. She still liked him, of course, but with Loumil intruding on her memories, her heart was torn, literally.  
  
She got out, and powered up to dry her body and hair, and after she had some clothes on, she started the process of braiding, until she reached the end of her hair, which was growing more and more everyday. /At this rate, it's going to need a trim./ she thought, grimacing. /Well, this should be pleasant./  
  
She sighed, and figured it could wait a few days if she doubled up on the braid and made sure it was secure. Feeling restless, Linden got up and wandered around the lookout, a line between her brows as she frowned, lost in thought.  
  
*Is there anything I can help with Linden,* came a soft, deep voice into her mind. Surprised, she looked around, and saw him standing at the far end of the lookout.  
  
*I don't know. I don't know how to feel, and it's distracting me from the mission,* she confessed, her eyes anguished.  
  
Piccolo just looked at her, his face serene. *Then don't worry about it. Concentrate on the now, and now's problems. Then when now's problems are over, you go to the next, and so on. Worrying about it won't change the outcome.*  
  
Linden smiled at him, and got a smirk in return, but it was something. *Thank you, Piccolo. I appreciate that, it helps.*  
  
*Yeah, well, you need to do better during our sparring sessions,* he replied, sounding more like his usual self.  
  
Rolling her eyes with a smile, Linden nodded, and now suddenly tired, went back to her room, shed her clothes, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
In the morning, she got up, and started her day with the usual katas. When she was finished, she sat in a comfortable position and as she meditated, she started to float, and glow a strange color that wasn't any color and yet was every color at once. Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo all ran out, feeling the enormous power. Soon, Gohan and Videl arrived too, along with Krillin and 17.  
  
Linden's eyes opened, and they were fixed and glowing. The power seemed to grow, and then shift around her, to form wings of light at her back, and her body went stiff, then lax and she started to slowly float down. As the light faded, her wings, the color of garnets. Her eyes were a pinkish red, blue, and green. The only thing unchanged besides her basic structure was her hair, only it was no longer in one braid, but in a series of braids.  
  
She moaned, and felt as if her head were about to fall off her shoulders. Otherwise, she felt the same, except for this unusual sensation at her back. She frowned, and felt, her eyes going wide at the feel of wings. She beat them, and started to rise from the ground, her eyes going wider in wonder.  
  
*I did it! I'm there! Yes yes yes!!!* she practically shouted into every mind that could hear, doing somersaults in the air.  
  
Dende looked thunderstruck, as did the rest of Linden's audience. Gohan's mouth was hanging, and Videl's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head.  
  
Linden landed, giddy with wonder and hope that she could finally avenge the deaths of everyone she ever cared about. She stood still, and forced herself to take deep breaths, in and out, in and out.  
  
All of a sudden, the voice came into her head. *I'm still here Linden, and I'm on my way,* Doquenis said smoothly, and began his decent to the planet Earth.  
  
A/N: Hey all, sorry it took so darn long, but I'm back now, and doing my very best. Daddy is doing better, thanks for all your prayers! And thanks to B-chan and Jessi-chan for their advice and just listening. ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Blessed be, Chero 


	13. It Has Begun

Dende's Love  
  
Chapter 13: It Has Begun  
Doquenis became larger and larger as he came down from the sky. In much the way Cell had, he cleared an area out to fight, sending a message to Linden.  
  
*You know where I am now.... you'll meet me here, and when you lose, I will have you as my mate, as by royal decree is allotted for a Prince. Come down,* he finished, in a formal tone that seemed almost as sinister as when he laughed at sending her images of her destroyed home.  
  
Up on the Lookout, Linden took several deep breaths, nervous. A hand was layed on her shoulder, making her jump. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that it was Dende, with Gohan and Videl flanking him. "You'll do fine, Linden. And we'll be behind you, all the way," Dende said quietly, but firmly. Linden nodded, bit her lip, and then embraced him tightly.  
  
*Thank you,* came the words into his head, and judging his friends' faces, the words were meant only for him to have heard. *I really do care about you. I just..... give me more time. But know that I do feel for you.*  
  
Dende hugged her back, and into her head came the words, *I care too. Now go and fight..... for your people, mine, and all peoples, so that this evil will never touch them again.*  
  
Nodding, Linden drew away, and went to Piccolo, looking up into his eyes. *Thank you, sensei. You helped me achieve the Power, and I appreciate all you did.*  
  
Piccolo looked at her with a small grain of affection in his eyes, and they gripped eachother's forearms. "Let's fight," were the only words that came out of his mouth. Linden gave a small smile, and nodded.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she beat her wings and flew to the battlefield. Doquenis stood there, waiting for her. His hair was braided in the royal way, and he had cold, dark eyes that skimmed her body. His eyebrow quirked at her scarlet wings, and he smirked.  
  
*You're puny Power is no match for me. Nothing is. Remember that, little one,* he commented in an icy voice, full of boredom and dirision. He raised his hands, and started to glow as he powered up. When he looked at her, his eyes were fully black.  
  
Linden prayed quickly, and closed her eyes, letting the images of her people flit behind them. She powered up, and was enveloped in a blue light, turning her wings a shade of purple. Her hair, still in the braids that the Power had put it in, was surprisingly still.  
  
A flash appeared suddenly, at both of their foreheads, and a jewel appeared on each of them. Standing still, a light came from Doquenis, and the attack from his mind was translated physically through the jewel. Quickly, Linden's flashed, and blocked this attack with one of her own.  
  
As this went on, Doquenis finally moved towards her, so quickly that even Gohan's Sayain-jin eyes couldn't follow him except for small flashes. Linden fought back, both on the mental as well as physical plain. This was hard to do, but she kept up.  
  
A hard double attack knocked her down, and she was shocked, but got up and attacked again in the time it took to blink. Doquenis split, and had three of himself attacking her. She glowed briefly, and split as well, trying very hard to keep him off-guard with decidedly unorthodox fighting skills that Piccolo had taught her.  
  
Doquenis got angrier and angrier until his eyes each hand one half red, and one half black. It was disconcerting for all of them, including Linden as she had never seen one of her people with only two colors and black being one of them.  
  
Another attack came that sent her across the floor, and her other parts were absorbed back into her. She shook her head, and barely had time to stand as Doquenis came at her himself, and started attacking in earnest.  
  
Linden blocked as best she could, and even got in a few shots, but reminded herself that even though royals were endowed with extra power, that nearly matched her Power, she just had to keep her mind on how she would beat him.  
  
*I don't see how you were ever related to Loumil. Ever.* she spit out as they fought.  
  
Doquenis grinned fiercely, and replied, *We only share blood. That's all we share.* He plyed her with more mind attacks now as she experienced a sense of deja vu, her eyes wide and shocked.  
  
/The dream! Loumil said the same thing!/ she thought frantically as they fought. He got in another shot, and she cried out. Terror and fury flowed through her, giving her strength. She fought back, over and over, getting up every time she was knocked down, but her power was waning with every blow.  
  
/How is this happening? I thought that the Power was the strongest that there was!/ she screamed in her mind, shielding her thoughts from Doquenis. He had come to a standstill, wearing a smirk, his head smugly held high.  
  
Linden struggled to control her breathing, her wings somewhat torn and needing to be healed. His voice came into her head again. *Round One is mine, beautiful one. But there will only be one more. You get two days. Be back here at sunrise on the third day, or I will start on this race. I will not stop, rest assured.*  
  
Doquenis disappeared, and left Linden to look around. She slowly sat on the ground, holding her head in her hands. She was bleeding from several places, and was bruised severely. Dende came up onto the field, and healed her. *Thank you,* came her voice, tinged with gratitude.  
  
Nodding, Dende gave her a smile, and walked back to the rest of the group. *Linden,* came a startlingly familiar voice. *I will train you to use the Power.*  
  
Her eyes went wide. *Th-that voice..... could it be?* she asked herself. Her face was white with shock. *Loumil?*  
  
A/N: I'm trying to make up for all the time I've been gone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please please PLEASE tell me what you think. I'm a bit out of my element with sparring, but I'm doing my best. Better vague, in my opinion, than unrealistic. ^_^ Anywho, review review review! They make my world go 'round! Blessed be, Chero 


End file.
